Pipe clamps for two pipes are known commercially, and are disclosed in DIN 3015, Part 3. With pipe clamps of this structural type, only rigid materials are considered for the production of the plastic bodies forming the clamping cheeks, for example, polypropylene plastics of PA (polyamide) materials, because the force resulting from the tightening torque generated by the tightening screw is transferred directly onto the clamping bodies and the inserted and clamped pipes or similar conduit systems. When materials of low inherent stability are used, the omission of a limiting device for the tightening torque risks deformation or damage to the pair of clamping cheeks if the tightening torque is too high. On the other hand, when the tightening torque is too low, the clamped pipes could burst forth from the side of the clamping arrangement.
However, the use of rigid materials for the clamping bodies, due to the poor sound and vibration stabilization or attenuation of the rigid materials, is not advantageous. Also, sensitive pipes or other types of conduit systems can be damaged by being clamped between hard or rigid plastic bodies.